everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Eat the hell/Looking for Friends actually but Enemies are welcomed too
'Announcement ' Hey everyone. I know I haven't been keeping up with my previous blog post of OC x Canon Character ships. I'll force myself to get on that again but it takes a lot of consideration for me so that's why I've been slow amongst other things that I don't want to disclose on here. I left off with Winter Snowford and I do plan on continuing very soon. For once, I'm working on an OC that isn't Cali. Rather he's the successor to Prince Tabaldo in Doralice and Tabaldo by Giovanni Strapola which is an Italian variant of Cinderalla ''which I thought was freaking cool. The fairy tale is obscure (seriously it's a pain to find results much less ones that are in English) ''and ''it's gritty so that's two bonuses that are my forte and are my aesthetic when I do fairy tales. I had other plans for this OC but the but things went down unexpectedly and basically circumstances made me uncomfortable to continue on with the original vision. The orignal vision being I wanted to pay homage to Hannibal Lecter but now that I think on it doesn't seem like a good starting template. None the less this fairy tale gave me new inspiration to a point of me wanting to develope this OC deeply. That being said I'll introduce him (please excuse the fact his page is pretty bare bones): Giovanni Malvolio , otherwise known simply as Vani. He's passionate about Music Theory, well music in general with affinity for opera. He plays the cello (previously violin but I love deep sounding instruments) and if you want a feel for his personality (still very much in development) well he's friends with someone like Arktophonos Pellen ...in fact Ark is considered his ''best friend. To sum Vani up he's vicious, cruel, mean, vile, with a criminal mind and ambitions pertaining to such. Above all he's arrogant with a bad case of narcissism. These are just starting points and I plan to add layers when I get the basic template of his personality down. 'The Point of This Blog' This leads me to my next point. I'm looking for fairy tales ''who want to be villains and are fine with inhumanity ''to be friends with him because he loves ''mingling with people like that. Also keep in mind 'that any enemies made WILL be treated poorly and physically assaulted in some manner and relentlessly purused Vani is an asshole. 'There seems to be a severe lack of such OCs on the Wiki so please come forth if you are interested in the proposition. As for enemies? I'm not really looking since I suspect naturally Vani will be highly detested by most. Basically fairy tale students who hate is amorality and what he stands for since he'll be likely to befriend someone with the same outlook. I'll take OCs into consideration so keep that in mind, as in the user being active enough and the OCs being well written. I'm ''very ''much opened to RPing too so if you want to start out that way I'll gladly write starters for whatever plot you have in mind. Friends (Gang Members) 'Circe Vogelsang - By Hiddenfolk''' Desdemona Shicksal - By ArtemisDonut Enemies Petronia Vindice - By Hiddenfolk Category:Blog posts